undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 6
About a quarter of an hour later Ben’s group head out to look for firewood, Peter walks over to Sarah and Mark, “will you guys be okay with us away to or do you want us to stay until they come back?” asks Peter, “we have the guns if we need them” replies Mark “We’ll be alright you guys head off as well” adds Sarah “Okay” says Peter, he walks over to the middle of the cottage “okay, my group get ready to head out, everyone make sure you have a bottle of water and your melee weapons” orders Peter, everyone then grabs a bottle of water each and starts to walk over to Peter. “Everyone here? Good, let’s get going” replies Peter. They start to make their way past the first gate, then they get to the next one and just climb over it, saving time, “okay, what I want you to do in pairs, so Jean your with me, Kathryn your with Jamie, you two stay up here and work your way down to me, what I want you to do is make sure that all of the wall is safe and secure, if it’s not then put a marking of some sort on it to let us know what we’ll need to do to it” says Peter, “how do we know it’s secure?” asks Jamie “ well just make sure it won’t fall down if walkers pass by” answers Peter. So Peter and jean walk down where the other vehicles were parked, they then make their way up to Jamie and Kathryn. “So what will we need to do after this?” asks Jean as she presses against the stone wall to see if it’s safe enough “well, we’ll work our way up the wall, make sure the gate is safe for us all, then we’ll make our way into the forest at this gate up ahead, scout the area, see if we even find some food or not, get wood if we find some, then double back to the cottage” replies Peter, “so we’ll be out here for a while?” asks Jean “It just depends how long it takes to do the walls, if they are safe then that’s fine” replies Peter, about ten minutes later Jamie and Kathryn get to the middle of the wall between Peter and Jean, they then walk up together to the first gate. “okay, you guys have any ideas on how to secure the gate so that walkers can’t pass?” asks Peter, “yeah, I do, what if we make a trip wire, in that case we can know if any walkers, or even people are coming” replies Jamie, “That’s perfect, we could even put the wire as far down as the cars are, then in that case we’ll know how far they are from us, also in case people come and steal the vehicles” adds Peter “well it would take a lot of time, but... I think it’s defiantly doable” replies Jamie “okay, what would you need?” asks Peter, “well, a wire for a start, then an object that would alert us” says Jamie “like a bell?” asks Jean “that would be perfect” replies Jamie, “only thing is, where would we get a bell?” asks Kathryn “well it doesn’t have to be a bell, I used to work at a garage fixing cars as a Saturday job, so I could take a horn out of one of the vehicles get it all wired up, then hey-presto it’s working” replies Jaime, “if we get you the materials do you think you could do it?” asks Peter “I could certainly try” replies Jamie “I have another idea” adds Kathryn “what is it?” asks Peter, suddenly they hear footsteps coming from the forest, Peter aims grabs his gun just in case, the rest get their melee weapons at the ready, the footsteps are getting nearer, but it turns out to be Ben and his group returning from collecting some wood, “Jesus Ben, you scared us half to death” says Peter “sorry, what you doing?” asks Ben, “planning a security system, you’ve got a lot of fire wood” replies Peter, “You mind if I stay?” asks Ben “sure, you guys can go back and stay at the camp” says Peter to the people that were with Ben getting the fire wood, “sorry Kathryn you were going to tell us an idea?” asks Peter “yes, well what if we boarded up the gate with more wood, because i walker might be able to slip past the gaps in the gate” says Kathryn “what do you think Ben?” asks Peter “it would take up a lot of wood that we’ll need to use for the fire, and besides the wood is very thin, it’s not planks of wood that we used in the house, or the school or the church” replies Ben, “ he’s right, although it was a really good suggestion I don’ think it would work very well” replies Peter “okay” replies Kathryn, “What was it like out there?” asks Peter to Ben, “it was very quiet” replies Ben “maybe we’ll just head back then, we’ll get a group out tomorrow” says Peter “okay, d’you mind me staying here?” asks Jamie “why?” asks Peter, “just to see what I can do to make it easier” okay, you need anything, you just give us a shout, Ben, would you stay with him?” asks Peter, “sure” replies Ben. Peter then walks off with the bits of wood that Ben had in his arm. When he walks into the cottage to see Jonny and Anna kissing “Peter, we...” says an awkward Jonny, “woo, I didn’t see anything” replies Peter as he walks out of the cottage, he gives a chuckle, he then looks back and just walks away to his tent “hey, have any of you guys seen Caroline?” asks Garry, “last time I saw him she said that she was going to the toilet” replied Kerry, Kathryn then walks over to the RV but nobody is in it. A few minutes later Scott enters Peter’s tent to see him sleeping, he wakes him up, “What’s wrong?” said a sleepy Peter “Caroline’s gone” replies Scott, “What?” says a shocked Peter. Outside everyone has mustered around the cottage door “Okay, everyone probably knows by now that Caroline’s gone missing, so we’re just going to have to go and look for her, we’ll split up, Ben takes one group, Scott takes another, and I’ll take another group, we’ll have four people around here in case she comes back” says Peter “what if she does co” says Sarah until she was interrupted by a yelling noise “Scott grab your shotgun!” yells Peter, Scott runs into the RV to get his shotgun, meanwhile Peter, Sarah, Mark and Sam all run towards the noise “was that Caroline?” asks Sarah, but nobody answered, they see Ben and Jaime also running to the screaming, suddenly the person gets out another yelling “who is it?” shouts Ben “no idea” replies Peter, who is panting now, suddenly they see a walker munching on a girl’s body, Peter takes his axe and chops the walkers head off, “oh god!” cries Sarah who sees Caroline’s body covered in blood, her neck has a big chunk out of it, so does her left leg “is...she dead?”, Peter bends down to check Caroline’s pulse but he doesn’t get one, he stands up straight “dead”, “what do we do with her?” asks Sarah, “we’ll burry her here “she was so young” replies Sarah, they all move away from her, and talk about the burial, but suddenly Caroline’s dead body reanimates and starts to walk towards Peter, suddenly Scott sees Caroline walking towards Peter, she’s about to take a chunk out of Peter’s but “look out!” shouts Peter, he looks behind him to see Caroline behind him “kill it!” shouts Peter, Scott then shoots Caroline in the head, Caroline falls to the ground as soon as the bullet hits her in the brain. “Thanks” says a relieved Peter”, "she was dead” says a shocked Sarah “you need to shoot them in the head, destroy the brain, or so it seems” replies a confused Peter,“wait, you didn’t know?” asks Sam, “know what?” replies a confused Peter, “no matter how you die, you reanimate, and the only way that you don't reanimate is if you destroy the brain” they are all shocked, seconds later they all look at the body of the late Caroline Category: Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues